We'll Be A Dream
by DorkFaceLove
Summary: Suzaku always had feeling for Lelouch. And Lelouch didn't know anything at all. At the moment, it's a normal day at Ashford Academy in the Student Council Room, but that may change ... today. LuluSuza R&R! :D Ch1 Up!


****

**Fai: OK! This fanfiction is one I wrote back in the days with my best friend Lulu. (lol Lelouch). He gave me permission to rewrite it and post it on here. :D So I hope you like it! I need to be more discriptive! ^^''' So I have to try! (looks at my notebook) ... I wrote like crap! o.o LOL So anyways, Uhm, This story will not be based on anyone's point of view. Well, mainly based on what's going on between Lelouch and Suzaku! Sooooooo, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Lulu: THAT was a short into**

**Fai: don't interupt me!**

**Lulu: alright, SUZAKU! Don't be such a push over, sheesh.**

**Fai: TT^TT**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Girl Things**

xXx Day 1, Student Council Room xXx

It's a normal day at the Studenct Council Room. Well, if you have actually BEEN in the Student Council til now, you'd find THIS normal:

Lelouch Lamperouge is sitting in his seat which was assigned to him in the Student Council Room. At the moment, he was ordered by Milly Ashford, the granddaughter of the Chairman, to do the paper work. He didn't really mind the paperwork. Especially, if it kept him from being extremely bored. But, he can't change that, can he? Lelouch sighed as he picked up a stack of paper work that he finished, organized them, and stacked them neatly to the side so he can finish the rest of the work he was assigned to do. Ignoring everything around him, he didn't noticed the footsteps of the female who found torturing him pleasureable. Milly smiles and jumped on Lelouch, making his head slam into the table. Lelouch, caught off guard, was infuriated.

"Get off!" He urged, his voice slightly heard.

Milly backed off a little. At least, enough for him to bring his head back up to the surface.

"Now, now, Lelouch! You HAVE to do somethingfor me~" The blond insisted.

Lelouch rolled his violet eyes, "What?"

Milly smiled, and passed him a paper which seemed to be some sort of a list.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "Girl things?"

She giggled, amused at this point, "You've unleashed your girly side soooooooo hop to it!"

The teen stood up, and looked over to the blond, "Then I take a prisoner with me!"

Milly smirked, crossing her arms, "Allllrighhht! Suzaku, you go with him!"

A teen with brown curls and emerald green eyes looked over, narrowing his eyes, "Why do I have to go?"

Lelouch let out an unamusing sigh, which was followed by Milly's answer.

"Becaaaaaause you have to be torture along with him!", she demanded.

A young girl in a wheel chair entered the room. Her violet eyes skimming the room. A cat that seemed to have been following her let itself in and jumped ontop on the room table. Suzaku Kurugi grunted.

"Why do I have to be tortured?", Suzaku aruged, the cat inching closer to him, "What did I do?"

Arthur, the cat, bit hard into Suzaku's index finger which made him yelp in pain. The blond was even more amused.

"See? Even Arthur agrees!" Milly pointed out.

Lelouch looked behind him to see his sister behind him, smiling up from her wheel chair.

"Nunnally, What are you doing here?", Lelouch spoke in the calm tone he usually speaks towards her.

Nunnally looked at her legs, and took a folded paper up off her legs in her hands, and begins to smile up at her brother. The origami was a small crane.

"I was lonley," She gently spoke, "and I wanted to know where you were~"

The cat bit into the green-eyed teen's finger once again, making him yelp again and try to shake the cat off of him. Milly rolled her blue eyes.

"HOP TO IT!" She insisted.

He rolled his eyes, knowing he can't argue. But, the words that the young girl spoke made him have hope. Nunnally lowered her hands with the crane to her legs again.

"Onii-sama, are you leaving?", Nunnally frowned, "Dont go, please."

Suzaku stood and poined at Nunnally, "See? Even she wants him to stay! I don't have to go!"

He cheered a little which left Nunnally confused. The blond decided to discourage the happy teen.

"Don't worry, Nunnally," Milly smiled, "We'll be here!"

Lelouch was finnally at his limit and was very aggrivated. He walked over to Suzaku.

"Come on, Suzaku. We'll never heart the end of it. Let's go~" Lelouch insisted, pushing him out the Student Council Room with all of his slight strenght.

Suzaku began to refuse, but Lelouch managed to push him out to Room. Nunnally couldn't help, but question Milly.

"Where are they going?" The young girl asked.

The blond didn't hesitate, "To do Girl Things~!"

Nunnally looked at the door leading to outside the room, "ooooooooooooooohhhhh"

It made sense to her why Suzaku wouldn't want to go. Last time he was forced to go do something like that, he nearly died in the train from not intending to go. Nunnally sighed. She didn't even bother to decided on when to make a trip to the mall with them. She slightly jumped in her wheel chair when Suzaku came running back.

"NOOOOO! I can't go!" The teen retorted, his best friend tugging him from behind, "Let go!"

"STOP BEING A BABY!" Lelouch argued, pulling on Suzaku who seemed to have a sharp grip on the door opening.

That's where he was wrong. Suzaku's hand slipped from the edges of the door oppening and collapsed ontop of Lelouch's delicate body. Lelouch's eyes widened. He was infuriated.

"G-Get Off!" Lelouch demanded.

But, it seemed to be that Suzaku was uncontious.

* * *

**Fai: WOW! That was only 1 page of the notebook O.O OH WELL! It means I should update more :D. Only one page is this long is because we wrote like 'Lelouch: STOP BEING A BABY!' and 'Suzaku: (hands slip/ collapses on top of Lelouch) oof!' ... Yeah, pretty much! I'll see if I'll update 'Victims Of Love,' my Death Note fanfiction. LOL As you can see, I improved my writing even more. And sorry for those of you who have been waiting for me to update 'VOL'! I've been really busy! . Well, not really! Read about my life in my blog. The like is 'My Life Story' on my Profile. Check that out! His has a cute chibi L Lawl~! **

**Lulu: Suzaku, you're getting off topic!**

**Fai: oh, right! Anyways, please Review and tell me what I need to improve! :D Thank you soooooo much for reading this story! I'll update tomorrow or after tomorrow for sure!**

**Lulu: *cough* LIES! *cough***

**Fai: TT^TT weeeeehh!**

**~ PLEASE REVIEW ~**


End file.
